Miss BG's OneShot's
by ex oh ex oh Gossip Gurl
Summary: A collection of One-Shots


**Just a one-shot to Brad Paisley's Song "We Danced". Right when I heard the song I was like "this is so Troyella. Hope you like it**

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
that's when she walked in_

Troy had been working the late shift that night at the bar. He had been working there for a couple months now and seemed to enjoy it. He was just finishing up sweeping the floor when Gabriella Montez, the most beautiful girl in Troy's mind, had walked in.

_I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"_

"Sorry but were closed" he said nicely

"I know, but I think I left my purse here" she said smiling

"I just found one and put one behind the bar, it's probably yours" he said going behind the bar not noticing Gabriella smiling at him.

Little did he know that Gabriella felt the same way about Troy.

_And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
and before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

Troy came out from behind the bar and got Gabriella's purse.

" So how long have you been working here?" she asked

That one question led them into full on conversation. After about half an hour Troy was going to hand it back to her and before she took it from him he moved his hand away and put it back on the counter,

"You only get it back on one condition" he said taking Gabriella's hand and bringing her onto the dance floor.

_And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_

They began to slow dance to the song playing over the speakers. They looked into each others eyes and soaked in the moment. The feeling of floating on air and infinite impossibility. Gabriella layed her head on Troy's chest and Troy lightly kissed her head as they held eachother in the once in a life time moment.

_And from that moment  
there was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
that I had always dreamed about_

After that night Troy knew that Gabriella was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. For his whole life he had dreamed of the girl that he knew he would spend the rest of his life with. And that one night 3 months before made him realize Gabriella was that girl. His one and only True love

_And then one evenin'  
when she stopped by after work  
_

Troy had spent 2 weeks preparing for the night he would ask Gabriella to marry him. He wanted it to be perfect. Soon the night had come and Troy could hear Gabriella's car pull up outside. She came in with the biggest smile on her face hearing the song that she and Troy had danced to 3 months ago

_I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
and as her eyes filled up with tears  
she said, "This is the last thing I expected"_

Troy took her by the hand and got down on one knee

"Gabriella Montez, from the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart" he said opening the ring box he had taken out of his shirt pocket.

" Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god" she said crying

"I did not expect this" she said laughing a little as she wipped away her tears

_And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"_

She took Troy's hand and looked into his eyes

"I'll only marry you on one condition" she smiled as she brought him onto the dance floor.

_And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_

_Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
but the music played  
we held each other close  
and we danced  
Yeah, we danced_

For the rest of the night Troy and Gabriella danced and re-created the night they had fallen in love. For both of them the night couldn't have been more perfect. They had eachother, and they knew that's where they belonged, in each others arms.

**What do you think? Love it? Could be better? Please Review!**


End file.
